


Beyond Casual

by Winglesss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuck-Buddies, M/M, POV Castiel, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglesss/pseuds/Winglesss
Summary: Dean and Castiel are just friends that hang out from time to time. That´s what Castiel thinks. He also thinks that´s exactly what Dean wants. What they both want. He might be wrong





	Beyond Casual

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a bunch of little ideas that mixed together into something too big to get out of my head. Usually in fics Cas is the one who wants to take things further and Dean is the scared one, so I tried to switch it.  
> You can also find it on [tumblr](http://cas-lost-grace.tumblr.com/post/171426184298/beyond-casual)

Castiel’s whole body gives a violent shiver and his sight blackens for a moment. He can’t hear his own moan over the thrum of blood in his ears. Dean’s hands are vice tight on his tights as Dean’s hips jerk up a few times and then he’s coming with a groan, his back arched against the bed, his eyes squeezed shut.

Castiel collapses on Dean’s heaving chest. He feels Dean’s heart under his skin racing in sync with his own. His limbs are heavy, too heavy to move even when Dean slips out of him and fumbles to get rid of the condom. Castiel just makes a disgruntled sound and rolls off him reluctantly. Fortunately, as soon as he’s done, Dean wraps his strong arms around him and pulls him impossibly close. They are both messy with sweat, come and lube, but the skin against skin is warm and comfortable and Castiel starts nodding off.

He should get up and go home. He never stays the night. They aren’t like that. They know each other from high school and met again after years just two months ago. They get a beer together from time to time and sometimes they fuck. Which is insanely good, but it’s not more than sex. So Cas should get up and go home, but Dean nuzzles against his neck and he allows himself just a few more minutes of this.

 

"Motherfucker!" Cas swears into the dark room after he squints at the digits on Dean’s alarm clock.

Dean blinks at him sleepily. "What’s wrong?"

"It’s seven!" Which means he stayed the night, but that’s a can of worms he’s not gonna open right now. He has other things to freak out about. "I can’t make it home before work!"

Dean yawns and stretches his arms. "Do you have to? Can’t you just go straight to work?"

Castiel glares at him. Dean’s all pillow creases and messy hair and it’s so lovely and inviting Cas hates him a little for it. Almost as much as he hates himself for falling asleep in Dean’s arms.

"It’s school, Dean. If I come wearing the same clothes as yesterday, it’s gonna cause a scandal."

Dean rolls his eyes and sits up. "You can borrow my shirt then." He points at a wardrobe. "Get ready, I’ll make you a breakfast." With that, he gets up and leaves the room ignoring Cas gaping at him.

 

Castiel finds a spare toothbrush in Dean’s bathroom and uses it after he gets a shower. He picks a dark blue henley he’s never seen on Dean. It looks good with his light blue jeans. He enters the kitchen to see Dean cooking. Dressed in just boxer briefs and humming gently, he makes something in Cas’ chest stir.

With a pan full of scrambled eggs in his hand, he turns around and freezes when he sees Cas. He drops the pan on the counter and crosses the distance between them in a few long strides.

"Oh god," he sighs pulling Cas closer by his hips.

"That bad?" Cas asks even though he can tell by Dean’s expression that it must be the opposite.

"You’re gonna be late," Dean murmurs against Cas’ neck. "Because I need to fuck you right now," he says and presses his hips against Castiel’s.

Cas chuckles and tries to push him away. "Come on, Dean, I really need to go."

Dean’s answer is a grunt and a hungry kiss. Castiel indulges for a minute, then he pushes harder. "Dean!"

"Oh come on, Cas, please, at least a blowjob," he begs, rubbing his fast hardening cock against Cas’ hip.

Cas clenches his teeth and breathes through his nose. It’s hard to maintain any self-control.

"I really need to go, Dean." He must sound desperate enough because Dean lets him go with a disappointed sigh.

"Raincheck, okay?" Castiel says placatingly and earns himself a grin.

"I’ll hold you up to that. Now let’s eat." 

 

Castiel doesn’t teach any classes after lunch, but he has some lesson planning to do. He enters his classroom and freezes as he notices somebody’s there.

"Hello, Mr. Novak," comes from Castiel’s desk. Dean is sitting on top of it, grinning.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Cas asks. His heart beats so hard it must be audible, but he can’t fight the gravity and walks closer to Dean who hops off the desk.

"I came to find out if you have an office where I can get the quickie you owe me."

All air leaves Castiel’s lungs in a rush and his cheeks warm up. This is just a bad idea.

"Follow me."

 

They kiss hungrily the moment the lock clicks.

"Oh god, you look so hot in the shirt," Dean mutters against the skin of Castiel’s neck, his hands already under said shirt.

Castiel lets out a sigh as Dean turns him around and opens his pants listening to Dean fighting with his own belt buckle. The moment he wins, Dean wraps his arms around Cas, pressing his hardness against his backside. Castiel braces his hands on his desk and pushes back, eliciting a groan from Dean. While kissing Cas’ neck, Dean dives his hand into the front of Cas’ pants and with the other fumbles in his pocket. Cas is already hard and impatient when Dean produces a package of lube and squeezes the content on his fingers.

"Always ready," Cas hisses as he feels the coldness of it on his skin.

"I was thinking about it all day, so I came prepared," Dean mutters against Cas’ neck as he pushes his fingers in.

Some papers crumple under Cas’ fingers.

"Have you done that before, Cas? Fucking in school?" Dean asks.

"As a teacher? No."

"And as a student?"

Cas turns a little so Dean can see his wicked grin. "Maybe."

"Oh god," Dean groans and hurries to withdraw his fingers. A moment later he’s putting on a condom. Cas bites down on his own fist to muffle his moan as Dean slips in. He looks down at his desk and for a moment thinks about how his office is going to be connected with the memory of Dean pounding into him. Just like the bleachers will always remind him of his first sexual encounter. Then Dean pushes deeper and all coherent thoughts leave Castiel’s mind.

 

"So, uhm, I had an idea," Dean says as he’s straightening his clothes.

"I liked your last idea," Cas says dropping the tissues he used to clean himself up into the trash can.

"We already had breakfast together, so what about dinner? You don’t know it yet, but I’m a mean cook."

Castiel freezes. His chest tightens with panic.

"I-ugh-I don’t think so."

There might be a glimpse of disappointment in Dean’s eyes but Cas can’t be sure as Dean quickly turns away.

"Alright," he says, his voice light, and opens the door. "Have a nice day. I... I enjoyed that," he gestures awkwardly between the two of them, not looking at Cas. "Bye." With that, he slams the door shut behind himself.

"Fuck," Cas breathes out and drops his hand into his palms.

 

The moment he enters the staffroom, all the eyes turn to him. Gabriel hops off the desk he’s been sitting on and steps towards Cas. He’s still wearing his ridiculous gym shorts and headband.

"Cassie! You traitor! How dare you not introduce your hot boyfriend to your beloved coworkers?"

Castiel gapes at him then looks at Hannah for help.

"He’s right, Castiel! We’d love to meet him."

"He... he’s not my-"

Gabe cuts him off with a snort. "Don’t even try that!"

Castiel tries to find some excuse but he just opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Did you do it in your office?" Gabriel asks wiggling his eyebrow.

"Gabriel!" he cries out, trying to sound scandalized, but he already knows that the way his face is burning hot betrays the truth.

"So you did," Gabe laughs, "Cas, you animal!"

"So is it like... serious?" Hael pipes in.

Castiel feels his chest constrict for the umpteenth time that day.

"I... uhm... no, no I don’t think so," he stutters out at last, not looking at any of them.

"Why? What’s wrong with him?" Hannah asks. "Is he a criminal? He looked a little like a criminal."

Hael barks out a laugh. "Hannah, come on. Of course, he’s not a criminal."

"Yeah, I think there’s a better chance that he’s emotionally constipated just like our Cassie."

That makes Castiel look up and glare at Gabriel. "Stop it."

Gabe throws his hands up. "What? Tell us the reason then."

"It’s just... just... we’re not like that... we-" he takes a deep breath and tries to sort his thoughts into a coherent sentence. "We just enjoy being friends with benefits. Why push it farther if we’re not ready?"

"Yeah right, sounds reasonable," Gabe nods and Cas lets out a relieved sigh. "And is it you or him who’s not ready?"

Castiel swallows around the lump in his throat. Memories of Dean holding him through the night, making him breakfast, coming to his workplace and asking him to come for dinner fly through his mind.

He doesn’t realize he hasn’t said anything for a minute until Gabriel sighs dramatically.

"Oh, Cas, poor Cas."

Castiel drops his head into his palms. "Shit."

He was so scared of Dean not wanting to go beyond casual with him that he missed all the signs Dean gave him.

"I fucked up," he sighs sitting down heavily on the nearest chair. "I turned him down because I thought... shit, I’m so stupid."

He thinks of the look of hurt in Dean’s eyes that he pretended not to notice.

Gabe’s hand rubs his shoulder. "It’s okay, Cas. It’s not easy to commit to a relationship."

"As if you knew anything about commitment," Cas mutters.

"I know a lot about it, that’s why I never do it," he grins.

Hael waves him away. "I bet it’s not late. If you turned him down, you can still make a move yourself."

"I... I guess-"

Hannah rolls her eyes. "Just don’t be a coward, Castiel!"

\---

Dean opens the door wearing nothing but boxer-briefs and a worn out ACDC t-shirt and Castiel can’t stop himself from giving him a hungry once-over.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean," Cas answers forcing himself to look Dean in the eyes. The moment he meets Dean expectant gaze he realizes he has no idea what to say.

"I brought you the shirt," he blurts out eventually.

"Well, thanks."

There’s an awkward silence when they just stare at each other. Dean is the one who breaks it. "So, the shirt?"

"Oh, yeah, right, take it," Cas says and opens his coat. Dean’s eyes sparkle hungrily when he realizes Cas’ plan. He grabs the front of the shirt Cas is still wearing and pulls him in for a kiss. Castile kicks the door closed.

 

Dean drags him into the living room, shredding his clothes on the way. They collapse on the couch, pressed together at lips and groins. There’s a radio playing soft rock somewhere in the apartment but its sound is soon drowned out by moans and grunts. Desperate fingers dig into skin leaving marks and teeth scrape lips as they grind uncoordinated against each other.

When they satisfy the first wave of savage passion, and they calm down a little, they manage to find a more convenient position and when Dean wraps a hand around both their hard cocks, they set up a steady rhythm. From the nature of it, it’s bound not to last long, but it compensates in intensity.

Dean’s arms wrap tight around Cas with a neediness that is becoming familiar. Cas wiggles to the side so Dean can lie next to him on the couch instead of crushing him under his weight.

"I hope you changed your mind about the dinner," Dean murmurs into the crook of Cas’ shoulder.

"If the offer stands."

"Of course it does."

 

They clean up and relocate into the kitchen. It’s obvious that Cas interrupted Dean in the middle of preparation for cooking the dinner. There’s chopped vegetable on the counter and several pans waiting on the cooker. "Is there something I can help you with?" Castiel asks, looking around.

Dean grins at him picking up a knife. "Of course there is."

Cas feels an intense warmth spread through his chest at the sight of that grin. "But you should be warned that I’m a terrible cook."

"You’re lucky then, I’m a great teacher," Dean winks at him.

 

They cook together. Well, Dean cooks and Cas tries to not be in his way and not die of laughter when Dean makes a little dance while he’s stirring the sauce or when he uses the spatula as a microphone for his lip sync performance. The sound of Dean’s laugh - boisterous and carefree- makes his heart ache. There’s a surge of fear every time a little voice in his head reminds him of how domestic this situation is, of how not ready he’s for this, of how broken-hearted he’ll be when he finds out Dean doesn’t take this thing between them as serious as it might seem when he wraps his arms around Cas’ waist from behind and presses a soft kiss behind his ear.

 They eat with a movie playing on the tv but they ignore it in favor of talking about their day. They watch for some time after they finish their meal and drink beer but it doesn’t take long before they gravitate towards each other. This time they make out slowly, just enjoying each other, with no intention to bring it further. Only by the time, the movie ends the passion surges up again. Feeling too old to pass on a perfectly good bed in just the next room, Castiel hauls Dean up and into the bedroom.

The look Dean gives him when Castiel pushes him down on the bed and climbs on top of him is something Cas wants to remember forever.

He gets rid of the remains of their clothes and leads Dean to wrap his legs around his waist before he leans down to suck on his nipple. Dean’s back arches and he let’s out a lovely sound.

Castiel catches his lips, invades his mouth with his lips and presses his hips down. Dean gasps and his hands squeeze Castiel’s shoulder almost painfully.

Cas looks down at him with concern. His eyes are wide and his breathing labored.

"Dean, are you alright?"

Dean bites his lip and rolls his head to the side, avoiding Cas’ eyes. "Dean," Cas growls, dropping his voice low and nips at Dean’s ear. He feels a shudder run through Dean’s body.

"I... I’ve never done it like this," Dean says, barely louder than a whisper.

Cas smiles, "no problem," he says, ready to turn them over, but Dean stops him. He finally turns his eyes to him.

"I didn’t say I don’t want it I just-"

Castiel’s heart almost stops. Dean’s never bottomed but he wants to do it with _him._

He ends Dean’s struggle for words by kissing him deep and slow.

"I’ll take it slow," he promises and feels Dean relax under him. "I won’t do anything you don’t like," he adds.

Dean nods with a soft smile and pulls him down for another kiss, his hips bucking up so their cocks drag against each other.

Castiel gives them a few more minutes of just that before he untangles himself from Dean’s arms. He’s been in Dean’s bedroom often enough to know where to find the lube.

"Turn on your stomach for me," he says as he squeezes the lube into his palm.

Dean does so, but Cas can see his previous nervousness returning to his shoulders.

He presses a kiss against each vertebra while he waits for the lube to warm up. Dean relaxes a little under his ministrations.

Castiel rubs his hip soothingly before he spreads his buttcheeks and drags a lubed finger over Dean’s hole. Dean let’s out a sigh but he doesn’t tense up which Cas takes as a good sign.

He takes his time just kissing Dean’s back as he massages his rim. Only when Dean starts moving his hips to find friction for his leaking cock does Castiel push in, just to the first knuckle.

Dean moans and the bedsheets wrinkle in his hands.

"Good?" Cas asks.

"Yeah...ugh. Yeah, I like it," he answers sounding a bit breathless.

"Can you turn a little so I can kiss you?"

Dean nods and they take a moment to find a comfortable position in which they can kiss without Dean craning his neck too much while Cas can reach his hole.

It works. The kissing calms Dean down and takes his mind off any possible discomfort. Castiel swallows every little moan that leaves Dean’s mouth. It doesn’t take long before he’s able to add another finger. He also starts to push deeper and crook his fingers, working steadily on stretching Dean open.

"Oh fuck!" Dean cries out, his whole body jerking violently. "Was that-"

"Yeah, it was your prostate," Cas says with a smile.

"That was crazy. Do it again," Dean orders and Castiel obeys with a little laugh.

Dean moans loudly and pushes back against Cas’ fingers. Castiel keeps going, enjoying the way Dean’s coming undone.

"Stop, Cas, stop."

Castiel stops immediately but doesn’t pull out. "What’s wrong?" he asks, alarmed.

Dean takes a few steadying breaths before answering. "I think I’m gonna come."

Castiel lets out a relieved breath. "It’s fine if you do, Dean."

"But I want to keep going, I want your cock."

The words make Castiel’s blood rush sound and his cock twitches in anticipation. He leans down to lick the shell of Dean’s ear. "And you’ll get what you want, sweetheart. Who said I can’t make you come twice?"

Dean moans, his face hidden in the pillow, his ass squeezing around Cas’ fingers.

"Can I go on?" Cas asks and Dean nods. He wiggles his hand under his body so he can stroke himself as Castiel starts to fuck him with his fingers.

Dean starts to sweat and Castiel kisses the drops off his skin. He’s so turned on by Dean’s reactions it’s almost painful. He presses himself closer to Dean’s back and rolls his hips, grinding against Dean’s hip.

"I think I might come too. Just from watching you like this," he whispers into Dean's ear.

"Yes, yes! Please! Oh god, I’m so close."

"Come for me, babe. Come with my fingers up your ass. You’re so beautiful, so beautiful."

Dean cries out and his whole body stiffens before a shuddering release. Castiel feels the strength of his inner muscles and it’s enough for him to imagine them clenching around his cock to push him over the edge.

He spills over Dean’s skin. Dean makes a small sound and reaches his hand out for Cas. Castiel squeezes it before he turns Dean over so he can wrap him in an embrace.

"How do you feel?" He asks pressing kisses to Dean’s sweaty forehead.

"Weird. But good I guess. I definitely want more." A warm, tired smile spreads across his lips and Castiel kisses him.

"Let’s just take a break for now."

 

They make out slow and languid. Castiel takes advantage of Dean’s body being pliant after the orgasm and keeps on stretching him open.

"Oh wow, that’s... a lot," Dean says when Cas works a third finger in.

"Still not as much as my cock."

"Don’t brag."

Cas chuckles and bites Dean’s ass cheek lightly.

"Dean, it would be easier if I fucked you on your knees but, I’d love to see your face."

Dean’s breath hitches a little. "Yeah, I want that too."

Castiel pulls out and helps Dean turn over. They make out until they’re both hard and impatient.

Dean watches him with dark eyes and flushed cheeks as Cas pulls on a condom and slicks his cock with lube.

"Still sure about this?" he asks as he presses the head of his cock against Dean’s rim.

"I don’t think I ever wanted anything more."

"Dean," Cas groans as he pushes in.

Dean’s head falls back, his eyes shut and mouth agape. His hands clench on Cas’ shoulders and his heels dig into Cas’ back.

"Cas, Cas, Cas!"

"Shh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Dean." Castiel kisses Dean’s chest and waits for his breathing to even out.

Dean’s eyes finally open looking a bit misty.

"Cas! Oh god, you’re inside me!"

"Yes, and it feels amazing. How do you feel?"

"I-I can’t believe-" he pushes himself up on his elbows and looks down to where they’re connected. Then he reaches down to brush his fingers over his stretched hole and Cas’ cock.

They moan in unison and share a small laugh. Dean falls back on his back and gives Cas an encouraging nod.

Castiel braces himself on his hands next to both sides of Dean’s head and starts to thrust shallowly.

At first, Dean bites his lips to stifle the sounds coming out of his mouths but as Cas keeps going deeper, he gives up and just moans and sighs unabashed. Castiel marvels at it because Dean’s never this vocal when he tops. They’re probably going to anger Dean’s neighbors but he doesn’t care. He wants everyone to know that this amazing man lets him fuck his ass.

He forgets himself and thrusts in hard. Dean cries out and Castiel stops.

"Dean?"

"Keep going! Don’t stop! Fuck, Cas, fuck me!" Cas does, each thrust a bit harder, more confident until he sets a solid rhythm and nails Dean’s prostate with every other thrust.

Dean is whimpering and writhing under him as they both get closer to climax.

"Can you stroke yourself?" Cas asks, breathless. It takes Dean a moment to make sense of it, but he wraps his fingers around his cock and pumps it hard.

One more hit of his sweet spot and he’s coming violently. Castiel tries to enjoy the sight of him, but his body takes over his mind and in a few jerky thrusts he’s coming too, shouting Dean’s name.

Somehow he pulls out, gets rid of the condom and returns into Dean’s arms, but he moves on autopilot, his mind still blown out by the force of the orgasm.

Dean curls against his chest, sweaty and sticky and flushed. The spark that was smoldering in Cas’ chest these past few days flares up and turns into a wildfire, there’s no chance of extinguishing it now and Castiel finally accepts that he doesn’t want to.

"Did I die?" Dean mutters sleepily.

"That bad?"

"That good."

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"I’m not sure I can move."

Castiel chuckles. "You’ve been fucked, not hit by a train."

"Feels the same."

"I’m sorry then."

Dean looks at him. "Don’t be, I love it."

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean’s nose. "I love that you loved it."

They make it into the shower eventually and take care of each other. The shift between them is undeniable. They touch softer than ever and look into each other’s eyes as if they could find all the answers there. The silence between them is heavy with unspoken confessions.

"Cas I-"

"Don’t say it," Cas begs. He might be ready to accept the change, but it doesn’t mean he isn’t scared. He wants to pretend that if they don’t say it, they can’t ruin it.

Dean swallows the words, hurt clear in his eyes this time as he turns away. Castiel hurries to catch his face with a gentle palm and turn him back.

"I brought a change of clothes," he says, begging Dean silently to understand.

When Dean answers with a grin and a hard kiss, he knows he does.

 

 


End file.
